Naruto of the Red Clouds
by Shiki Kidd
Summary: Naruto is banished few days after the death of the Sandiame Hokage by the hands of the Snake. He join the organization that hunts for him like a wild beast. Will he want revenge? Dark Naruto. Strong not godlike. NaruXGuren.Rated M/ Lan. and Future lemon
1. A NonExisting Goodbye

Chapter I: A Non-existing Goodbye...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto wish I did but I don't (sad face)

"..."

"Sorry Dem... Naruto you are a threat to the village" A slender man in his mid-forties said with a smile of success on his face.

The blond boy was in a state of shock, denial, and sorrow. How? How could his so call place that he calls his home betray him like this. No it wasn't true, it was just a dream, but it felt so real. Then the tears began to pour a dream doesn't hurt this bad. And just after the Sandiame past away not but only two days ago and the effects of the war still dieing down. Now? Now of all time when the village was in a state of direst? Now? He wondered there speechless still with the tears flowing rapidly down his face, but kept his face in check to show no emotion.

"Since there is no Hokage at the moment, we the council of shinobi and civilian have come to an agreement. With a vote of fifteen to seven we here, the council of Konohagakure here-by banish you, Uzumaki Naruto, for this village forever" Koharu a village elder and former teammate to Sarutobi Hiruzen said relaying the horrible news to the young genin" You are striped of all rank, titles, and belongings of your person and shall be relived from you effective immediately. Uzumaki Naru...

Before she could finish seven shinobi, five men and one woman, stood up and exited the room. Mumbles of 'Troubles', 'Fools', 'Illogical' and 'Idiots' could be heard from the group dismissing themselves said men and woman were know as Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Choza, Aburame Shibi, Inazuka Tsume, and Imino Iruka. This group were against the the banishing of such a shinobi with the potential the boy had and a friend of their children. From their new point of view the Village Hidden in the Leaves have fallen to a dark time. Too bad Jiriaya-sama wasnt here to take up to mantle of Hokage to stop their foolishness, since everone knew that the Sandiame wanted him too succeed him. But as of now he was trying to locate the snake.

Koharu coughed to get everyone's attention again. "As I was saying. Uzumaki Naruto you are banished to leave now with the only items you have on you at the moment. So leave and never come back" Koharu said and halfheartedly pointed at the door for her to get the point across as she was demanded with a sad frown on her face.

In all honesty Koharu didn't want to banish the boy, As she knew he brought the best out of people. One of them was her long time crush and friend Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandiame Hokage. She remembered when she had conversations with the recently deceased Kage. He would tell her of Naruto's pranks which caused her to laugh greatly and him with a huge smile on his face. How they had the outings to the ramen shop Ichiraku's and their talks about the past, present, and future. How the boy had a huge dream to fulfill 'To be Hokage, then everyone with acknowledge me' Sarutobi usually quoted the boy. They talked about the odds that were always not in the favor of the blond, but he always came out on top with a smile none the less and befriend the unfriendable. She came to respect and even envy the boy. _'I'm so sorry Naruto, but Homaru... Danzo...' _A shiver went down her spine with the latter name.

Smiles on the faces of the remaining council. Then the heard a menacing laugh. This laugh sent chills down the backs of everyone in the room, even the well trained shinobi. The laugh was still going strong until everyone noticed it came from Naruto.

"And what is so funny boy?" Danzo the old War Hawk asked in a monotone voice keeping the surprise from the laugh hidden.

"The blatant ignorance of you people. I am not the larger issue here" This raised the brows of multiple people in the room. "There a bigger problems than me, myself, and I right now. As the finding of the Godiame Hokage, the renovation and rebuilding of Konoha, and show the shinobi world you still have to power to be a force not to be fucked with" He paused and glared at everyone in the room as if he was staring into their souls with his cold blue hard eyes. "But no! You old fools find it more important to take it out of your time to sit, sip tea, vote, and banish me a thirteen year old genin! All of you, and I mean all of you, I promise you will regret this day as you all will fear me within this year and the next".

"HA! Empty threats from an empty shinobi. Once you leave boy you will labeled as a missing-nin with a A-ranked bounty and a kill on sight order" this news shocked Naruto as he knew that Anbu squads would be all over his ass while leaving. "You are dead already" A civilian woman with pink hair informed the blond and getting chuckles from the civilian council and a few shinobi.

"Are you finished Haruno-san?" the woman didn't respond. "I will leave leave here with no regrets and have none in the future of what I will do. This is no empty threat. As I have harmed no one on this beautiful but yet tainted village by ignorance and lunacy. Be warned, as I curse you, those who have wronged me, shunned me, and abused me verbally mentally and physically! This will be my **'Non-existing Goodbye'!" **Naruto said as his last two word were said demonically. That had scared most of them shitless.

He then pulled something out of his ninja pouch, and set the shinobi in the room on guard. There were two small round objects in his right hand. He began to raise his hand, and the Anbu in the room were about to strike the boy down. He then threw his hand down and released the objects in his hand. The objects exploded into a cloud of smoke that had the smell of pepper.

Naruto may not have been the smartest, but he was no idiot. As soon as he would step a foot out his former village they would hunt him, attempt to kill him, and most likely succeed. Only because his, taijutsu, ninjutsu, no genjutsu, and experience were limited against shinobi with ten or more years more than he.

When the room was cleared of the smoke the blonde demon was gone from the center of the room, and left through the window. 'He fooled me' was going through the minds of the seasoned shinobi of the room.

"Hound!" Homaru called out to the Anbu still clearing his throat of smoke.

"Hai?"

"Can you locate the demon?" Homaru asked in a fit of rage and a stern look on his face.

Under the mask Hound look furious, he admired the boy and the way he was being treated and talked about Naruto calling him demon... Irked him. "Sorry Homaru-dono the pepper laced in the smoke has knocked my keen sense of smell out of commission, so I can't get a fix on the boy" He said in a neutral voice, so it didn't seem as he wasn't eager to locate Naruto.

Not everyone hate Naruto. A few shinobi here and there, and maybe a civilian or two but that was about it. Hound was one of few Anbu to watch and protect the boy as he grew older.

"Demon, you meant to say..."a random voice said as to correct the Anbu captain and he got no reply of apology back and sneered at the Anbu known as Hound.

"Whatever the case of the 'boys' name civilian-san, I can not locate him" He lied through his teeth.

Hound was of the Inuzuka and one of the best only second to Tsume, if he wasn't in a mission his partner Jishara would stay at his home or Anbu H.Q.

"We can get an Inuzuka to locate the demon" another random civilian shouted.

"It won't happen Inuzuka Tsume voted against us, she won't agree to let her clan find the boy" Hyuga Hiashi stated logically.

"We can force her!" same the same civilian.

"Only the Hokage can force ninja to do anything not the council" Hiashi informed the idiot civilian.

"But we.." he was cut off.

"This is not a Democracy, but a Dictatorship" Hiashi said forcefully trying to get off the present subject. "Also, do not bother to ask for my clan's assistance in this matter, tho we agree to rid ourselfs of the boy, does not mean I dislike him thank my clan elders for their support. That is all as I will be taking my leave".

XXX

Naruto had just made it out of the village undetected. He didn't know where he was headed or how he would get there, but he kept moving not looking back once. He was alone again. No Iruka-sensei, Ero-sennin, no Rookie Nine, nothing but and empty void in their place.

He would not let this tear his spirit. He would fight on and take revenge on the fools that banished him. Hell he might even take over the village, yes he will re-take it but not now, only when he has the power to do so and the followers. "I need power" Naruto said out loud.

"Is that so Naruto-kun" A monotone voice that scared the hell out Naruto said.

Naruto turned around and sen two men with black robes with red clouds on them, and they wore straw hats. There was a man about Kakashi's height, with black hair, and the eyes of an Uchiha. The other man was as or a bit taller that Jariaya, with blue skin, shark like features, and a bandaged wrapped sword on his back.

"Wh.. who are y-yyou?" Naruto asked cautiously and nervously.

"My friend here is Hoshigake Kisame, and I am Uchiha Itachi" Itachi said with no emotion.

Naruto stiffened at the name that was just said. _'Sasuke'_ he thought. The blond showed no fear and got in his fighting stance. He knew he was out class and knew if he would try and run only to fail. So fuck it go out with a bang. "What do you want?".

"HA HA! I like this kid Itachi!" The shark skinned man known a Kisame roared as to let all of the would know he knew no fear.

"Two things Naruto-kun. The deamon that resides in you" Naruto looked surprised at that the Uchiha knew about his tenant. "and to offer you the power you desire..."

**End chapter!**

**(A/N) Here is my new story. I'm not going to forget about my other story as I can't I have about 20 chapters written for it. I just wanted to post this one. I have many ideas of new stories and ones I read, but I'll ask permission first.**

**Well Shiki Kidd out!**


	2. Dead At 21

**(a/n) Okay you guys set the bar too high. Don't do that shit. Now I gotta worry about doing my best (pinches nose). Don't expect to much I'm honestly doin this for my own amusement. So if you won't like the follow ups fuck off, and for those who will... Enjoy **

**Chaper II: Dead at 21**

"Power?" the blon asked rhetoricly as if he didn't understand the last statement.

"Yes," Itachi replied plainly. "but it just won't be as simple, you need to give us something in return" he watched the blond to see if he would show a reaction to his statement.

Naruto stared at the two men in front of him. his mind raging with questions. Like what they wanted, how could he give them what they wanted, or even if he should give it to them. But the offer of power intrigued him.

He pondered some more as he answered his own questions. They didn't want him for his power 'cause the fact they offered it to him. Could it be his jutsu repertoire? No because all he knew was Kage Bushin, which Itachi probably knows because he was a jounin ranked shinobi before he went AWOL. Summoning wouldn't do them any good either. What could it be... So many questions and all of them with logical answers. Untill.

Naruto's eyes widened "You want the..." Naruto spoke in disbelief as he realized what they wanted in return.

Who would want the mean overgrown furball? What are these guys playing at? And why the him of all people? More questions and no answers.

"And Leader-sama said he was an idiot" Kisame mocked

Itachi stood there as plan as ever showing no emotion to the blond's reation. the training from his clan and Anbu training made him so. no sign of happiness, sadness, and relief ect. it made him seem as if he was a drone.

"Kisame" Itachi dead paned to gather both of their attention. "We don't have all day to waste. Naruto-kun come with us and recieve training for the kyuubi, or you will be forced to comply and you will die.

Naruto snorted at the emptiness of his voice and the lingering threat. What choice did he have. Two stong opponents againsts on genin. No way in hell. "Fine. Whatever you cocky bastard" that earned a chuckle from Kisame and still no emotion from Itachi.

"Welcome to my world kid!" Kisame roared a laugh and patted naruto hard on his back.

Itachi enterupted "Enough, lets be off before they send Anbu after Naruto-kun.

Kisame and Naruto nodded to agree in unison. And all three shinobi jumped off together in the distance in a blur of speed. They headed east to the border of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) to Amegakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Rain)

XX

3 Hours Later...

The three jumped from branch to branch and Naruto's stamina was begining to get the best of him. Yes he was a shinobi, but barely trained he was. Jiraiya only just began to train him, and Kakashi only trained him when there was team training and Sasuke was included.

As they continued on itachi, and Kisame noticed the blond having trouble keeping up as he steadily fell back. But they pressed on.

About another hour a two on Naruto was about 600 yards away. Kisame began to become irritated but he held his tongue and waited until Itachi expressed his own irritation of the blond missing-nin. Itachi may have much more patience than Kisame, but there was only so much one person could take, that also encluded the prodical Uchiha. And then it happened mentally... Snap!

"Stop" Itachi said a bit unnerved and out of character. Then jumped to gound base and Kisame followed in toe.

Kisame raised a brow "What? Trired of his lack of stamina too?" he finished with a sinister chuckle.

Itachi and Kisame had been partners for a long while now since Orochimaru defected. When they first met Kisame had a bit of a problem with Itachi but it passed when Pein assigned them to team with eachother, luckily Kisame knew the greater good of a mission even if he didn't like the person he worked with.

Pein had the idea that Itachi would keep Kisame's brash decisions at bay, which had positive results but the outcome was far greater.

Their teams dynamics were flawless and off the charts. The two covered eachother weaknesses, be it the smallest flaw to the greatest opstical. It was if they had been partners since they were children. It was if they could read eachothers minds.

"Yes" he said with a plain rasp in his voice.

They waited about five minutes until Naruto caught up with them winded and gasping for air. "What...(breath) did... (breath) we... (breath) stop... (breath) for?"

Kisame went in cloak and pulled out and object and tossed Naruto a canteen filled with water. Naruto caught it and began to indulge himself with the cool water.

"You tired boy?" Kisame's face followed with a frown. "I'm kinda dissapointed in you younger ninja now a days, peace has made you weak. What no endurance training?

"Enough Kisame, remember who was his jounin sensei and teammates" Itachi said trying to get his logic arcross to the shark looking man.

Kismae remembered reading the blond's bio "Um.. 'Copy Cat' Kakashi, your younger brother, and a picked headed looking bashee..." It took about thirty seconds "Ah, I see"

Relieved that he didn't have to explain to Kisame he almost forgot how Naruto was ignorant in such situations.

Itachi was right. "I don't understand Itachi-taicho" Naruto admitted inoccently with the title assed to Itachi's name, and earned another chuckle from Kisame.

"I think I like it, and it fits" Kisame added sarcasticly his chuckling ceasing.

The title added to his name didn't bother Itachi, neither did Kisame's teasing. But honestly he really couldn't put up with dense people. That was one of his few pet peeves. He would break Naruto of his obliviousness.

"You have to start using your brain Naruto, then your peers wouldn't refer to you as a 'baka'. I'll tell, but subsequently if you can not deduce what the conversations is about, or you can not figure it out do not speak on the matter" Itachi stopped to collect his words so Naruto could comprehend ".." Nothing "..." Nothing "..." This went on for about a few minutes. "Naruto as you are aware I have destoyed my clan which make my brother the last surviving Uchiha in Konohagakure" He didn't need to mention Madara of himself as he probably would find out later. "Hatake Kakashi also has a full developed sharingan in his left eye. In the village he is basicly to the only canidate to thoroughly train that fool brother of mine. The counsil prossibly forced Kakashi-sempai to work more with him than you and the Haruno konoichi.

Naruto took Itachi's advice and thought before he spoke and processed what Itachi had just told him. "I understand, but even still I'd rather get the storey from Kakashi himself. I know i can't just waltz back and ask so I'll have to wait. I'm in no rush.

Itachi nodded in understanding the boy's logic. Get the information from the source rather an assumptions from others. "Very well Naruto-kun."

"Since I'll be joining the Akatsuki there is a possibilty that that chance may never happen so I will no dwell on what may never come" Naruto said and impressed himself. He like using his mind more. "And Sakura?"

"I'd call her a bona-fide mini Uchiha cheerleader for his ego" Kisame answered smiling fiercely.

"I concur with Kisame's statement. We've seen her with you and Sasuke and she is nothing short of a hindrance to a squad of shinobi. She lacks talent and motivation to be a successful konoichi." Itachi added.

"No wonder why konoichi have bad reputations. Fangirls." Naruto spat finally catching his full wind.

"Correct you are Naruto-kun. But back to the matter at hand. You have a large quantity of chakra like Kisame here.." Kisame had a pridefull smile on. "but you lack control, and no stamina to back it up too it's fullest potential. You may be able to use some of the stongest jutsu" Naruto began to smile too, he was proud he could to the ninjutsu that he could do. "but some of the smallest one you could use to your advantage." then it was gone " You're also very ignorant to certain matter that count, naive, reckless, and oblivious of the world. And as you are now, you will perish before you are 21. This i guarantee." Itachi remarked in a cold harsh serious tone to get his poin across.

Naruto knew he needed to hear it, but he wasn't reall ready to, but none the less it was said.

"**DEAD AT 21?" **Naruto exclaimed

"Yes" Itachi responded sa cold and as simple as ice.

Suddenly itachi and kisame stiffened up a bit which Naruto picked up on and smartly didn't give away his surprise.

"Godd job kid" Kisame praised Naruto.

Then ten presenced surrounded the trio. And the figure that seem to lead the squad spoke

"By order of Danzo-sama you are forced to... Die!" and the ten shinobi jumped from their postions to deal leathal blows to the three

**END!**

**(a/n) Sorry my chapters are not the longest sorry and I know there is no action but there will be. I'm not that great with them sorry again, but I'll give them my best. Thank for the reviews. I always take oponions that should be involved in the story seriously. I'm trying my best to keep up with the fantastic authors of fanfiction. Some really good authors to check out are; freowin, dragon6, and narutoenthusiast. Plz review**

**-Shiki Kidd Out!**


	3. Author's Note Sorry!

**A/N**: Dear readers I have not abandoned my story. It's just that people in my home love to delete shit without knowing what's what, and who's whose. Therefore I've been drastically set back on updating. I've tried (I do not own) but it also decided to be a dick and delete my third chapter, also since Basketball season has ended with a first round playoff (I hate my coach and his play calling) I should be able to update a bit more frequently. Since its summer vacation and football training camp doesn't start till the end of July let it RIP (Rest in Peace).

So if there any comments, concerns, or question. Pm, send review idc, or email if need be Ill get back to thou….

**Shiki Kidd** chuckin up the deuces till next time


	4. Born to Kill

**(A/N) to those who don't like my story go to hell. cliché my ass, and to those who enjoy it thank you and you are appreciated. I do this for my entertainment and others hopefully. Sorry ive been gone fore so long but I decided to enjoy my summer but im back hopefully lol **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Period **_

Chapter III: Born to Kill

Blood; a specialized bodily fluid in animals that delivers necessary substances to the cells and transports metabolic waste product away from those same cells. Red.

The bond teen was enveloped all in the slick sticky substance. He body was trembling uncontrollably out of character. Naruto then slowly began to raise his hands to his face when he realized the red thickness in his hands. It took him only mere seconds to comprehend the situation that had just transpired.

'I-I-I kk-killed h-h-him…' the blond had allowed himself to stutter out a few broken words just after his bloody battle, for his and Kisame's part at least, ceased. "T-th-this i-s hh-his blood!"

Naruto stared down at the man's lifeless body, with his own still trembling. His thoughts were centered on the life he had just taken. Thoughts of what kind of childhood this man had, or his life as a shinobi good or bad. He thought of if the man had a family or even friends. Children, the blonde even wondered if this man he had killed had have fathered children. He could have killed someone's father, something he was so wrongfully denied.

Naruto thought now of would he rather it be him lying there dead. No! He had committed a sin but it was to benefit him with more days ahead. He was a sinner; yes he would take on this role to benefit himself more often. Then his trembling came to a halt.

XX

Kisame had just finished off his last would be attacker. His opponent's body was mutilated and shredded, which mad the body unidentifiable. The shark man then looked over at the trembling blond noticing that the boy wasn't taking his first kill all too well. He was about to approach Naruto to get his childish ass in check and stop all the trembling and suck it up. Then after two step towards the blond he notice it, Naruto stopped trembling.

XX

Itachi finished his opponents before they even knew what was happening when they tried to attack the genius Uchiha. He placed them in a double layered genjutsu, which made them fight each other thinking they were enemies and the one that had broken was quickly dispersed with a katon jutsu. After his quick victory still with no emotion on his face he watched Naruto fight and kill his opponent. He then noticed the blond trembling assuming it was because of it being his first kill. Then as came so suddenly, it so suddenly stopped.

XX

Something was different about the missing genin. Something new that both S-rank missing-nins didn't expect that would happen. When ninja took their fist kill certain thing happen that was for certain. Most ninja would become unresponsive; the majority would come out of the stupor relatively quicker some would not be as lucky. Even some other ninja would rarely cry, fall into a depression like state, or even suffer anxiety attacks. Even some of the twisted ninja that may enjoy killing would even laugh. But what Naruto did was utterly shocking, even to Kisame showed a slight distaste for what the blond began to do

Naruto was still staring down at the dead body before him. He then began to kneel down on both knees besides the body, and grasped his hand together. He then began to mutter words which sounded as gibberish to his new companions. Both ninja knew what Naruto was doing, but they both didn't know why. Itachi thought to himself that he would find out later. Kisame just thought the blond boy was a sick bastard, grinned, and channeled chakra to his ears and listened to the boy. Itachi may deny it but he was also curious and did the same.

Naruto began.

_Remember, O Kami, the God of Spirits and of all Flesh, those whom we have remembered and those whom we have killed, men of the true faith, from righteous unto to-day; do thou thyself give them rest there in the land of the living, in thy heaven, in the delight of paradise our first fathers, from whence pain and sorrow and sighing have fled away, where the light of thy countenance. Prayith by the soul of the sin. So ends it._

_Rest in Peace_

Kisame chuckled to himself and realized they need to be off. He began to disrupt the blond "Kid we…"

"Kisame do not interfere. We have a few minutes to spare, besides everyone has there own way of dealing with situations such as these. In the mean time let him be" said the ever so stoic Uchiha cutting off his partner. He began to view the sky to calculate the time. He concluded that it was around 1700 (5:00pm). Itachi gave out an inaudible sigh and waited for Naruto to finish and in his mind he went over the previous battle.

XX Flashback XX

"Die!" the commanding shinobi cried out followed by 100's of shuriken came flying from different locations headed straight for the 3 nuke nin.

Kisame went right on the offensive and began to flash through a series of hand signs with the effect of four water bullets exiting the shark mans mouth. The same water bullets where aimed at four of the Ne members. Those same shinobi avoided the attack with a fine grace and landed on near-by tree branches.

Three of the four Ne shinobi simultaneously began to execute a matching chain of seals. Medium size fire balls shot from their masks. Kisame quickly formed a quick set of hand seals and doused with his own water bullets as the flames went to nothingness he decided to pick it up a notch, but before he could the fourth member of the group attacked Kisame with a side kick the blue Ninjas' head.

"Too slow!" roared Kisame with a vicious grin. He then grabbed the attackers' ankle and began to squeeze. The shinobi began to let a discomforting noise. No matter what kind of training you have a crushed bone will hurt like hell.

The other Ne members watched on as their ally was being held by the blue demon, but still none of them showed any fear as training dictated. They then began to attack in a quick killing formation. The Ne members headed toward the missing-nin with a quick draw of their tanto respectively.

Kisame quickly pulled a bandaged Samehada from his back and parried a quick swipe from the first onslaught of blade swings. He then swung heavily at the last shinobi, the Ne member quickly blocked the strike but the force of the blow was far too powerful and he was brutally knocked against a thick tree, leaving the masked man unconscious.

The remaining Ne member seen this but didn't go off target, they then jumped up back into the darkness of the trees

Kisame began to shake with anger "Is this it…" he yelled "…This is the best that Konoha has to offer... If so you're pissin' me off!" Kisame began to channel a large sum of chakra and began forming hand signs.

**Suiton: Devouring Shark Bite (1)**

A ten foot by ten foot towering shark formed from the dew in the air and water from the trees and grass.

The Ne members stared in complete shock as the menacing looking shark charged their respective locations.

"_Just like Nidaime-sama"_ one of the Ne members thought. He knew that the shark was large but he knew that it couldn't attack all of them at the same time.

Oh how wrong he was

As the water charged it rapidly began to grow in size. All the Ne members were caught in the attack before they could avoid the attack. Escape was futile.

Kisame didn't even look winded after the extremely powerful attack. He wasn't known as the tailless bijuu for no reason.

His smile never left his face as he looked at his handy work. He bent down and began to remove the broken shards if the remaining mask on illegal anbu's face. Kisame's smiled grew wider as he could make out the man's face. It was FUBAR. It was just the way he liked it.

"I guess they couldn't handle shark week" Kisame violently laughed at his horrible pun. He then turned around and watched as Itachi was just standing there focusing on the blonde shinobi's battle, and decided to mimic his partner.

XX

Itachi watched as Kisame blasted water from his jaws, and divided several ninja from the main squad.

Itachi knew of root and knew that Danzo was no fool. He wouldn't send out his top agents but he would send proficient ninja. They knew how to adjust to the most extreme situations and kill to the point, and make it home before sundown.

Itachi knew that Danzo had no idea that Naruto would be traveling with a traitorous Uchiha and a Blood craved shark man and both powerful S ranked shinobi. So these Ne members were most likely genin to chuunin. And a chuunin Itachi and Kisame were not.

Seven Ne members attacked Itachi simultaneously. They knew of the older Uchiha, and knew it would take a lot to hold him off until their mission was complete. Death was the only reasonable answer as failure was not an option.

Itachi knew that the agents had no fear to forfeit there lives for the sake of a mission, and they were the ones that had been chosen to hold him until Naruto was killed. Itachi knew he could not let that happen.

He channeled chakra in his eyes.

"Don't look into his eyes!" one of the Ne members shouted to the rest.

As he the same Ne member began to reach for shuriken a kunai slipped right past his throat; blood poured down his clothes and dropped to a lifeless thump.

The rest of the agents didn't understand what had just transpired. One moment their commander was telling them to be cautious of the sharingan; the next moment one of their own had killed the said man. Traitor they all thought!

Then as one of Ne members tried to silent the traitor he was hit by multiple shuriken in his entire back. Before he faded away he saw his allies attacking each other. _"Genjutsu"_ he thought before dieing

It was utter chaos, allies were attacking each other. When there were two remaining after the short betrayal session, they realized they were under genjutsu.

"**Kai"** they shouted in chorus.

They surveyed the scene and saw five bodies lay dead before them. The two scanned for the Uchiha and the last thing they seen was a giant fire ball coming upon them. Everything went black.

"Irritating" Itachi sighed sadly. He hated unnecessary bloodshed.

He looked over as he sensed a charge of massive chakra coming from Kisame's direction

Itachi sighed again "Does he have to be so abrasive" he asked to no one in general. He then looked over to the blonde and noticed that one of the Ne members slipped past Kisame and himself. He was about to intervene but decided against it. He figured if Naruto was always was in need of saving he would accomplish nothing. So he watched.

XX

Naruto created five clones and attacked head on not fully knowing his opponents powers. He assumed that he and the five and would be enough for the lone shinobi.

The Ne shinobi blocked a wild sloppy, but hard, swing aimed at his head from the first attacking clone. He then swiftly pulled out his tanto and quickly put an end to the clone by slitting its throat. The clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke slightly blinding the enemy Ne.

Another clone noticed this and attacked from that same smoke and directed a linear kick aimed at the Ne's head. The shinobi jumped to the side just avoiding the attacked.

As he jumped away he was punched from below by a different clone and flew somewhat away. As he was in the air he was kicked from above. The Ne member quickly replace himself with a log; he unknowingly got behind the clone that began the combination and ended it with a quick thrust to it kidney area. He then began to form a few hand seals.

**Katon: Hell Fire (2)**

Fire rained down onto the two Naruto's that were on the ground. Naruto formed a single seal to create twenty clones. The blonds clone then began to form a dome in front of him to protect himself from the fire.

As fire bombarded the clones they quickly began to dispel in puffs of smoke. Naruto then threw multiple shuriken at his opponent hoping to end the battle. As he scanned around for the threat his didn't see the Ne member behind him. The Ne member stab Naruto in his head

"Mission complete" the Ne member whispered to himself. Before he turned to begin his suicide attempt to fight the two S ranked nin he heard a loud puff. "When?!" he said lowly but was heard clearly.

"Before the fight began" said a boy's voice from the side of Ne member, and before he could turn his head Naruto quickly sliced the man throat. A quick thud hit the ground.

Naruto looked down and seen that the man was lowly slipping away into an eternal void. He dawned on him that he had just taken a life; something that he never thought he could do. He may have seen a dead body or brutally gave someone a beat down. This was on a whole other level. It was so easy to kill the man like knife threw butter was how he could describe it. He shuddered at the thought. After a few moments thought ran through his mind and began to tremble.

XX Flashback End XX

Naruto finished his prayer and collected himself. He looked around and seen all the bodies and the area. He looked at Kisame and the shark man only smile at the boy. Then to Itachi's direction and he seen the ever always stoic frame and heard a silent "Hn" from the prodigy.

The blonde started to laugh at the sight of the Uchiha. What just transpired will be forever embedded in his memory, but it was no in the back of his mind. As he began to laugh Itachi raised a brow and shrugged it off unsuspectingly. He couldn't help feel that he was Sasuke even if it was just for a moment.

He wondered what was going on in Konoha at this very moment; he quickly brushed it from his mind.

As he continued to observe the area he thought about something. "Hey, Itachi-tiacho shouldn't we get rid of these bodies. They may send more our way and if I am correct they will send stronger ninja, because the one I fought felt as if he had just been a ninja for a few months same as me. But anyway I think it would be good to get rid evidence proving that we had just killed a bunch of people" he notice that Itachi didn't cut him off and continued "it may help us avoid unnecessary battle or just save us time to cross the border"

Itachi ponder just what Naruto had said and agreed "Yes, that is very astute of you Naruto-kun" he praised the blonde "I'm glad you took the initiative to consider your thoughts before you speak, but you are correct. It will help circumvent unnecessary atrocities"

Itachi looked over to Kisame and gave him a quick nod about Naruto's idea. He looked over to Naruto. The blonde quickly understood and created ten clones. The clones then began to collect the bodies and piling them up. A few minutes later everything was in order and all the bodies together. Itachi gave a few hand signs and a small fireball eliminated all the bodies and evidence. Itachi knew this would not be enough and formed multiple genjutsu on the area to delay a pursing enemy.

He turned to look at the other two shinobi and sighed. "Twenty four hours and we will arrive to our destination" he looked around and pumped more chakra into his eyes forming the mangekyo sharingan, and quickly dispelled them _"Madara" _he thought. That name always on his mind. "Let's move".

The three ninja took to the trees. As they were out of sight a half black half white man in a venus fly trap formed from a tree smiled. _"Madara-sama will be very pleased" _"Yes, it is obvious he will". The shinobi slipped back into from were he came.

XX Fin. XX

Ending Note: well hopefully ill update quicker but don't count on it but I will that I promise football takes up most of my time and so will basketball when it starts up again. I love High school btw, so many beautiful women.

-Shiki Kidd Out!


	5. Chapter IV: Meeting a God

**A/N I don't care it took forever. Read it don't read it its up to you.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Period **_

_**Meeting a God**_

It took longer than what Itachi had expected. 35 hours, they were heavily over due on their arrival. Fret not he told himself, Leader-sama understood set backs. What set them back the most was the young blonde ninja. Itachi stopped and behind him Kisame slowly panted not as bad as the Uchiha himself but it was there.

Half a minute later Naruto had arrived. He panted heavily with his knees supporting his hands as he was hunch over. He looked up; he had seen nothing like what was before his eyes. The trio finally made it to a very tall steal wall that was taller and wider than the eye could see.

They had finally made it to Ame and they were tired. Non-stop trekking through marsh land and swamps would tire anyone. Itachi hated this place with a passion, but he would never state his opinion needlessly unlike his partner. Since knowing Kisame he knew the shark-like man was very opinionated. It really didn't bother Itachi much because his frustrations were Kisame, and were voices not as poetically as he would consider.

The large blue-skinned man clapped his hands together and sighed, "Finally, we finally made to the piece of shit village" he looked over at his ever stoic partner, "I don't see why we had to travel all the way here when the boss man had that weird photosynthesis jutsu thingy"

Itachi new Kisame wasn't the brightest, not dumb, just not the brightest one of the Akatsuki but sometimes he spoke without thinking, "Kisame…" he looked at the shark man. He knew it was a lost cause so decided against correcting him, "Naruto prepare your self to meet Leader-sama. He will not put up with irrational activities. So only speak when spoken to and never press a situation even if you oppose something that has been said. I will answer all your questions after the meeting. Understood?" he finished never looking at the blond boy.

Naruto knew himself well enough that his mouth got him into plenty of trouble. He also knew these were powerful ninja he was dealing with, and after taking into consideration what Itachi told him about thinking before speaking; he would do all in his power not to voice his opinion, even if it meant the discussion was to reincarnate and kill the Sandiame. No matter how much he was against it. Survival meant everything to him and he wouldn't let his mouth be the end of him self, "Hai, Itachi-tiacho, I will be on my best behavior.

"No need to get all uptight gaki. Itachi look what you're doing to the boy. He's all… serious now" Kisame informed.

Itachi didn't give a remark and let the jibe go with no acknowledgement. Naruto still sizing up the enormous wall was wondering how they'd enter such a monster. He assumed since it was a ninja village that there would be some type of anti-chakra limiter on the wall for invading shinobi. So just how the hell were they getting in?

Itachi broke his train of thought, "Let's go" he began walking closer to the wall and Kisame followed. Itachi suddenly formed a single handed ram seal and said, "Kai". A small ripple in the wall began to form into an entrance, and the two Nuke-nin proceeded.

Itachi and Kisame quickly picked up the pace and headed down a dark path. The darkness could not be seen through so Naruto had no idea what he was headed into. Honestly thinking to himself he didn't really have a choice. His mind already made up and an echo from Kisame voice telling him to keep up he trekked into the unknown.

Thirty seconds into the walk his instincts keep telling him to turn around and that only death was what he was headed towards. If not for his own resolve and Kisame's nagging echo he would have been high-tailed it out of there. One minute went past and there still was no sign of light, so he gave a thought that he may have gotten lost. The only reason he was sure he couldn't be lost because he slid his hand along each wall and there had been nowhere else the dark tunnel headed. No left turns, no right turns, it was all straight. Five minutes later, he began to get frustrated. He thought of an idea. He had enough chakra for it to become visible. He then formed a ram sign and began to channel and enormous amount of chakra. Then suddenly he stopped. The quick burst of chakra and the sudden stop he began to notice figures around him. There where eight figures around him four of them looked as if they where ghost and others had their bodies.

The tallest ghost form spoke, "Five minutes, are you sure this brat is useful? I'm pretty sure we could sell him to one of the child slave markets for a good price" he finished. Naruto decided he didn't like this ghost.

The one with the weird eyes and orange hair replied with authority "Quiet your self Kakuzu. He will have plenty uses with training and experience" he then looked over to the blonde boy "Welcome Uzumaki Naruto, we are Akatsuki. You have something we want and in return we offer you power. With this power you must die" Naruto gulped he knew it was a trap, "But as a God, I will bring you back from death.

So it was that feeling. The Feeling of Meeting a God. Naruto knew that this man deserved nothing less of respect and his loyalty and he felt it so more than even Itachi-taicho. So the blonde boy spoke, "Hai Leader-sama, my life is forfeit to you and your cause"

Xx Red Clouds xX

*Konoha*

A man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied into a ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face, that towered over six foot was casually walking down a dirt path headed into the recovering town of Konoha. The man had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. The tall man also has a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

Any one with the apathy to notice emotions in people could tell that the man was saddened about something, but quickly approaching his home, his village, his life, he quickly disposed of his gloomy attitude and put on his façade of a nonchalant happiness and air headedness. He had to be strong he told himself, even though the worst had transpired throughout the recent days of his father-figure dieing, he once best friend committing the deed, and his only family, he god-son defiled and exiled from the village.

All hoped seemed lost as he traveled through the giant gates of his village with out having to check in with the Gate Guard, but his façade never faded. '_I must be strong for the 'King'_' he thought. He knew what the 'King' was and he knew he protect that 'King' with his life. But the emotions of his lost god-son couldn't escape him, until he seen a ball roll his way. He gradually bent over and grabbed the ball with one hand he picked it up. He stared intensely at the ball; he wondered who it belonged to.

Then a small high-pitched voice was heard, "Excuse me Mister, can we have our ball back please!"

Jiriaya looked down only to see three young children smiling at it and anticipating getting there ball back. The Toad Sage genuinely smiled back at them, "Gomen, here ya' go gaki's" he patted the one who spoke head and ruffled his hair a bit. They gave cheeky grins as they received the ball and ran along playfully. He watched with a giant smile as they passed it along to one another, "The 'King' huh?"

After a few seconds watching the children he began his simple pace towards the Hokage tower. He knew important matter attaining to him and others were well over due. After searching for his god son for the last few days, even with the protest of some council members, he went not caring what they thought. And after losing the trail on the second day, he knew he had duties to Konoha, but he promised he wouldn't quit searching for his god son.

Half way there he felt a few presences approaching him, he could tell if he didn't stop they might get hostile, times were chaotic, but he understood no the less. So he stopped. Four Jonin and seven Chuunin he surmised. The fell down surrounding him, and the one he knew obviously questioned him, "Name, rank, and ninja registration" the silver-haired man ordered.

Jiriaya sighed, pissed that the Gate Guards didn't already do this they would pay, "Densetsu no Sannin Jiriaya, Jonin, and 002301…" the pony tailed man responded, "We good Kakashi?"

Every one not including Jiriaya and Kakashi let out a breath they never knew they had. Sure they had strength in numbers. But hot-damn it was still Jiriaya of the Sannin, not to be taken lightly. They cursed Kakashi for that small standoff.

Kakashi chuckled off Jiriaya nonchalant attitude, "Sorry Jiriaya-sama protocol. Since Sandiame-sama's passing, things have been pretty busy"

Jiriaya noticed that a talk, bulky man, with a goatee flinched slightly at Kakashi's words. He knew this man to be the son of his late sensei, and he knew the man rather well, Sarutobi Asuma. "Alright kiddies I have to go talk grown-up talk". As he walked past he patted Asuma on the shoulder and proceeded. Asuma replied with a quick nod in understanding at Jiriaya's understanding.

"Jiriaya-sama, I've read the new Icha Icha Summer End" Kakashi whistled slyly, "and it was amazing" he said in a voice were everyone heard.

"Shut-up Kakashi" he responded back.

Kakashi shrugged as everyone watched a legend walk into the tall building, "Thought I had him".

This earned him a quick slap to the back of his head, "Damn it Kakashi, why'd you go and try and provoke a man that could kill us easily?" a red-eyed beauty questioned him. Usually she would never question order from her superiors, but she knew even though Jiriaya was a well known pervert, super pervert, he was not one to incite. While not pervert herself she knew all the names of the books Jiriaya released, not a fan, but it was all thanks to Kakashi. So she knew that edition never existed, because Kakashi always read the newest one.

"Maa Maa, Kurenai-san no need to get all hostile. We follow order no matter what or who we come across" he turned towards facing her, "Point, blank, and period. We are still in a state of war we must ascertain all hostiles foreign and domestic. Am I understood?" a mumble of 'Crystal' escaped her lip "Alright Sexy Squad, on to the next one" he said pulling out his precious Icha Icha and jumped off in a bust off speed.

"Our Squad Commander" Asuma said depressingly shaking his head in the negative, while lighting a cigarette.

"Speak for your self Taicho" Kurenai said as she sped off with the others after Kakashi.

Asuma took a drag "Kami, I love that woman" and speed off after the rest.

*Inside Hokage*

Jiriaya quickly made his way into the building he'd been to thousands of time, being the student of the current Hokage allowed that, and he damn near been in every room in the large building. This was a building that housed the Hokage and his family if needed. This was a build that held vital information to village security, but was always securely protected. The building belongs to every ninja in to village and was a sign of pride.

So Jiriaya knew the build like it was the back of his hand and his destination was only but a thought away. So making his way up the steps, he began to reminisce about the much simpler days when he was but a genin. Then to the days were his crush on Tsunade becomes more than just that. Following the betrayal of his best friend and rival, to the death of a man he could easily call his son. Now it was the exile report of his lost godson, or grandson, and he vowed if he found Naruto he would do things much differently and tell him everything. There were so many failures and too many regrets.

As he continued his quick crisp pace to the designated meeting he caught a glance of man he appeared as a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. He had an x-shaped scar on his chin. The man was wearing a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. Just by looking on his appearance many would underestimate this man, but Jiriaya knew all to well than to turn his back on this man. Shimura Danzo, a deadly man and a rival to the Sandiame, a man of power and influence, and a war hawk. As the past each other through the corridor, both men glanced at each other and neither let their eyes from the other as saying 'I'm watch you', but both men simple nodded in acknowledgment. Jiriaya knew even if Danzo was a snake, he was a loyal one and a comrade. After the nod both men went on about their own business.

Finally Jiriaya had made it to his destination. He quickly gathered him self before entering. When satisfied enough he slowly opened the door. He'd seen two older forms before him. They were they people that were highly respected throughout the village, and even if you didn't know these two, you could feel their presence and just be a glance, you could tell they were people of importance. These were advisors to the third Hokage, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. They along side the Third Hokage were trained by the Second. In their prime they were some of the best, even now they were not to be underestimated.

Both the retired ninja turned to Jiriaya and Homura spoke first, "Jiriaya-san, it is good that you have come as quickly as you could" Jiriaya could only nod.

Koharu followed straight to the point, "As of the past week as you know we have been leaderless. This can be seen as pivotal point for other countries to attack. We are not weak granted, without a leader to provide the necessary stability within our ranks, this weakens us so. And as the strongest village in the shinobi world we can not be seen as incomplete" she finished.

'Incomplete' Jiriaya thought. This upset him in the worst way for his home to be spoken on as if it were a puzzle or a child's game. Yeah he new that what she had just said was the truth; it was the way she said it that left him with a sour tongue. But true to his shinobi training, he didn't let his emotion show true.

"You speak as if there is someone you already have in mind" Jiriaya stated.

Homura nodded, "You-"

"No, no, no… Yea I may be powerful, but I'm more useful in other areas" Jiriaya cut off the older man.

"Then who would you have us choose?" Koharu asked.

"Well there Kakashi to start off; with some advisors such as your selves it would be but a slight hindrance of his inexperience, and with some training from me he could take the role in about… Six months" Jiriaya suggested.

Both of them thought on the young shinobi for a few minutes. Then Koharu spoke for the both of them "We agree, but three months is all we give you, but you must do something for us" Homaru look at his former partner in wonder, not knowing what she could possibly want.

Jiriaya knew the agreed to readily, usually when dealing with the two of them an argument would always ensue. There was rarely a middle between them but an outright agreement, "Your proposition is what?"

"A few actually" Homaru added.

"Depending" Jiriaya agreed.

Koharu looked at the younger man, "Firstly, we need you to bring Tsunade-san back to the village, our hospital is severely understaffed" Jiriaya was about to interrupt her, but she held up her hand, "Honestly, I do not see why my late friend let you three do what ever is was you wanted to do, Kami rest his soul, but this can no longer go on. So she lost many important people, so she seen a lot a death. That what she experienced is life, the way of the ninja. She is not a child and she will not be treated like one, but if she wants to her rear end will be spanked like one. Jiriaya you have one month to bring her back, if she isn't back within that timeframe she will be labeled, I am sorry, but Konoha will not be trampled upon if I can help it" she looked at Jiriaya with sincere yet determined eyes and he nodded knowing what she said was another truth, "We will not count this as Kakashi's time"

"We also want you to start a group of ninja that can rival that of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū and the Kinkaku Butai. You can choose the members and even name the group to your liking. You will be the leader and only answer to the Hokage and no one else" Homura looked wear before finishing he looked at Koharu and she nodded. Jiriaya looked a bit unnerved, and Homura began, "There are things going on that are out of our hands Jiriaya. One of them dealing with your godson"

Jiriaya knew it Koharu was a stickler for the rules and protection of Konoha more than most, and Homaru was someone that had the right head on his shoulder even if some of his ideals conflicted with his sensei's, "So what you telling me-"

Koharu stopped him, "Not here" she made a quick ram seal and Jiriaya felt something in his pocket. Koharu was a prodigy with genjutsu and in a many more year only Kurenai would be her only rival.

Jiriaya nodded in understanding, "So what's the count?" he asked since after the invasion and the banishing of Naruto he quickly left the village to find the boy with no luck, and not getting all the details on their forces.

"258 K.I.A, about 1,500 injured, and over 1,000 captured. It's still too many killed" Koharu gave him a quick count. She promised herself to memorize the deaths, in honor of those who gave their lives.

"I agree" Jiriaya said sorrowfully, "Are there any infamous names that have been captured?"

"Quite a few actually; to be honest I don't know how Orochimaru got his hands on so many of them and some of them have Kekkei Genkai" Homaru said smugly.

"Be that as it may, some noticeable ones are Abarai Renji of the Bent Sword" Koharu informed.

Jiriaya noticed that name. Renji was just an upstart from Kusagakure when they first met. The young man tried to make a name by attacking Jiriaya, and was soundly defeated. Over the years Renji became a bounty hunter after leaving his village for some unknown reason. We the two met again (fought), Jiriaya calculated Renji was easily a high A-rank Nin.

"Some others are" as Koharu went down the list of names and some monikers, Jiriaya only recognized a few. After a minute of names one name that caught the Sages ears slipped through Koharu's tongue 'Tanaka Katsumi'.

"What was that last name?" the white haired man asked franticly.

"Tanaka Katsumi of the Dark Release" Koharu repeated, "Do you know the wound woman?"

Jiriaya looked as if he was going to weep, but something stopped him. He sighed shaking, which didn't go unnoticed by the two advisors.

"Jiriaya?" Homura repeated for Koharu.

"Yeah I know her" Jiriaya said with a dry tone, "She's my daughter"

Koharu and Homura had wide eyed expressions.

Xx Red Clouds xX

Uzumaki Naruto stood in front of multiple S-ranked ninja. To say that he was unnerved would be an utter lie to him self. He was terrified. The power that radiated off of these people was enormous. One point since he was here it felt as if he was suffocating, but he knew he had to relax his mind to adjust and breathe appropriately.

All eyes laid heavily on the blonde teen, which made him anxious of the outcome of the rest of the meeting. Pein slowly took steps to the boy. To Naruto it felt like eternity, and he'd wish that the man with the eyes would quicken his pace. As Pein finally stood upon Naruto, he had seized the boy up and down for only but some seconds.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Pein started, "Are you afraid?" he asked the blonde

Naruto gazed into the mans eyes and steeled him self, "Yes and no"

Pein was quick to reply, "Humor me"

For the blonde he knew what the man was asking, but to answer his future leader he didn't want it come off as disrespect. So he thought of what Itachi would say, "Yes in the since of power, of which you all have. But then there is no in the since of my nindo, in which I'll never conceive to anyone. Not even you Leader-sama" he said with determination.

Konan had to give the boy credit, to stand face to face to a god and show such dedication to his own beliefs. It wasn't as if Naruto was on a level of a Kage, but he was just a mere genin on verge of chuunin. She envied Naruto's naivety, but she also damned it, "Young Uzumaki-san" all eyes on her now excluding Pein and Naruto who both were still in the battle of eyes, "what is this nindo you speak of?" she questioned the boy.

Still in the battle with Pein the blonde smiled, "I never go back on my word and I never give up! That…" he paused and gave everyone in the dark room a stare, which made Itachi give a small grin, "that is my reason for being, to overcome anything and anyone, that's my ninja way" now staring back into the eyes of Pein.

Pein thought for a second and smiled. He began to laugh honestly, something he hasn't done in years, something Konan was surprise at. He laughed for a good twenty seconds and then it died down, "Naruto-kun, you are truly a maelstrom. I will not forget this nindo. But as of now you are but a small tide, compared to what I need you to be" he turned to look at Itachi, "Itachi you have him for one year, then I will put him into the regular forces for another year for experience. I expect him to be on par with at least a fresh jounin" he turned back to Naruto, "don't disappoint me boy" he said darkly, which made Naruto give a quick nod, "Zetsu show Naruto-kun to his room. Itachi will be with him later we have much to discuss, so make haste" Zetsu nodded and led the blonde off into a dark tunnel.

Pein turned to look at his organization members, "Since we no longer have Orochimaru any longer we need a new member"

Konan spoke up "I hear there is a former Iwa-nin that was part of their well known explosion corps always looking for jobs. His Name is Deidara.

"Kakuzu and Hidan find this Deidara character and send him a message of employment" Pein demanded and both complied "But now it's time to start collecting the bijuu…."

**Well there is another chapter of Red Clouds. Hope you liked it and sorry for the wait… Not really I'm just a lazy bastard..**


End file.
